<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Heart by Gottaread2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274415">In the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2'>Gottaread2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Canon Rewrite, Declarations Of Love, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, More Misunderstandings, No Penguins harmed in the writing of this fic, Requited Unrequited Love, Season/Series 05, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5 episode 11 rewrite of that one scene.</p><p>Oswald does not say brothers and it's way more romantic ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a burning rage building up inside his chest. Oswald fed it fuel eagerly, stoking the flames almost desperately. If he let the fire go out now, he didn't know what would be left. Not after everything he lost. Everything had been taken from him as everything was <i>always</i> inevitably taken from him. The gods, the universe, fate? Whoever or whatever the fuck determined it all didn't even see fit to leave him with his dog. He had nothing!</p><p>"NOTHING!" Oswald raged in his chair, slamming his fist.</p><p>"Back to square one. Common criminals." Edward muttered.</p><p>They had nothing but sorrow and pain for all their efforts. It should have been a time for celebration. They had won. There would be peace in Gotham, but at what cost? And why did it seem it was always Oswald's role to pay the price for it? The bitterness stung almost as much as the continuous throbbing pain in his newly injured eye. </p><p>"We saved this city from certain damnation, but will we see any credit for <i>our</i> loyalty?! <i>Our</i> selfless bravery?! OF COURSE NOT!" Oswald ranted.</p><p>"I don't want their thanks." Edward hissed, "Or their respect. You know what I felt standing shoulder to shoulder with those people out there?"</p><p>Oswald listened, curiously.</p><p>"Nothing. I felt <i>nothing</i> for those drab, boring people."</p><p>It soothed him some that Ed seemed to share in his frustration and disappointment. Oswald hung on his every word as the man echoed his pain with complaints of his own. Until he began to notice the shift in Edward's demeanor. It was subtle, but Oswald got the feeling Ed was no longer sharing it with him, no longer speaking to him. Like he wasn't even there. Edward was speaking only for himself. </p><p>The distance between them became discernible again. Oswald had almost forgotten it was there. In the chaos of the past year, it seemed a thing left in the past in favor of working together towards their common goal. He'd forgotten that Edward could be like this. Holding everyone around him at a distance and choosing to be solitary. Better off unencumbered,  wasn't it? The Riddler would partner up on occasion, particularly when dire necessity demanded, but always eventually moved forward on his own. He was moving forward now.</p><p>Oswald was left standing by the wayside once again.</p><p>Edward stood before the mirror, admiring the man he'd become, with eyes only for the reflection within. The Riddler was magnificent, a far cry from the awkward, pathetic man he'd once been, slaving away at the GCPD just hoping to get a little recognition for his efforts. He was truly a force to be reckoned with now. </p><p>Oswald admired him too. He could admit as much now. More fuel to the bitter rage in his chest. He admired the man Ed had become, was proud of him even. And didn't that make it burn even more? That he still, after all this time, felt something for Edward. He felt more than just something. When Ed was in danger, Oswald offered up his eye in sacrifice to that something he refused to give name too. He knew without doubt he would give the other too without an ounce of hesitation. Oswald would give it all to protect Ed. But Ed only had eyes for himself.</p><p>Oswald wondered if it wouldn't have been better to be on his own. If it would be better that he didn't have to see Ed drifting away from him even as they stood in the same room. The man could have escaped on his own. Left Oswald behind. It wouldn't be the first time. </p><p>Yet, instead he followed Oswald back into Gotham. It didn't really make sense. Even Edward's reasoning that he had come back to take the city for himself sounded... off. The Riddler enjoyed terrorizing Gotham to be sure, but he'd never shown an interest in possessing it before. In ruling over it. It didn't make sense that he stayed. Or that he came after Oswald, fought at his side, and tended to his injury. It had to mean something.</p><p>
  <i>Didn't it?</i>
</p><p>Maybe...</p><p>Just maybe.</p><p>The burn intensified. Hope was the pyre. Oswald had nothing else. Hope and rage swelled in his chest and he could hold them in no longer.</p><p>"We would be stronger together." Oswald declared in earnest, "No one could stop us."</p><p>"Yeah, perhaps."</p><p>Cold. Winter frost held more warmth than those hollow words. Oswald repressed the urge to shiver. He hadn't missed the slight smirk Ed gave his reflection either. The Riddler said he came back to take Gotham for himself before and it looked like his mind was already made.</p><p>It wasn't the answer he hoped for. Hope wasn't for him. Oswald must be insane to expect any different. Didn't they say the definition of insanity was to do the same things over and over again expecting different results? Oswald repeatedly put his trust in Ed. His heart always led him to and in the Riddler's own words, "following your heart has never worked out for you." It seemed it wouldn't work for him this time either. Now that the mutual impending threat hanging over Gotham had been dealt with, it was time for Ed to betray him again. It must be his fate. But if he was going down, he was taking Ed with him this time. L*** be damned!</p><p>As Ed adjusted his jacket in the mirror, Oswald reached down discreetly, lifted his leg up, and pulled out the knife he kept hidden in his brace. He watched carefully, making sure Edward was still distracted by his own reflection. He concealed the weapon at his side, turning to block it from view.</p><p>"Let's make a pact here and now." Oswald suggested, "We will take what we want from who we want. And we will suffer no fools."</p><p>"Together." Edward assented coolly, "Shall we shake on that?"</p><p>"Please, Ed. We're..." <i>brothers.</i> He'd been about to say brothers. And even for a moment of deception the word felt wrong on his tongue. It was a lovely sentiment but inappropriate to describe the sort of something (love) that Oswald felt. He cleared his throat and began again, "We're more than casual business partners, my friend. A hug?"</p><p>"A hug it is." Edward replied softly, a strange edge to his tone.</p><p>It immediately set off warning alarms in Oswald's mind. Ed knew! His eyes quickly darted down to Edward's hands, noting that he too had one concealed from Oswald's view. They both intended to carry out the same plan. Together. So be it. He could be cold. Oswald hardened his heart, turned it to ice. </p><p>He stepped forward in time with Ed, two animatronic pieces following a prescribed path. They reached for each other, grabbing hold of one another with a single arm. Oswald brought his other arm around Edward, blade pointing at his back. He could hear Edward's breath in his ear. Feel Edward's heartbeat in his chest. His hand trembled. A lump formed in his throat. He was melting, unable to bring himself to end the steady pulse of Edward's frozen heart. He already knew how it would feel. He knew Edward's lifeless body, cold and limp. He'd held it once before when he'd found him slain in the Narrows. He could never do that again.</p><p>"You said you would look me in the eye this time." Oswald's voice came out a hoarse whisper.</p><p>"Is that how you want it, Oswald?"</p><p>"Please." He choked.</p><p>Edward slowly withdrew from Oswald's hold. A hand on his shoulder, eyes locked on him. Finally, Ed was looking his way. And it wasn't cold this time.</p><p>"Then I will stare you in the eye, Oswald."</p><p>Oswald's vision blurred with unshed tears. He had nothing now. No hope, no rage. Nothing but Edward's gaze holding his own, his promise made true. Oswald's breath shuddered out relief, his own knife fell from his now lax grip. He felt it stabbing into his heart, not Edward's blade but his piercing gaze. What he wanted in just one look. Hot tears ran down Oswald's cold cheeks. </p><p>Edward brushed them away with his thumb. He leaned forward, closing the distance between himself and Oswald as he tucked his switchblade back into his pocket. Edward's smirking mouth brushed lightly against Oswald's tear stained cheek.</p><p>"I knew you still loved me." Edward rumbled low and warm, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone, "You do love me, don't you, Oswald?"</p><p>He wouldn't deny it anymore.</p><p>"Yes." Oswald exhaled his last breath.</p><p>The next moment he would swear he had died. Lost to touch of tender lips pressed against his own. Oswald was overwhelmed by tenderness. By the way Edward's body pressed back against him and the way his arms enveloped him. It was excruciating to feel the gentle caress of Edward's hands against the nape of his neck, fingers running up into his hair. His heart was pierced, sharp and burning, by a kiss. He would cry out, but his mouth was already preoccupied, and all that escaped Oswald was a whimper. He yearned so much. It hurt so much. It stretched timeless, blending then, now, and what would be. It lingered even once they parted.</p><p>Suddenly, Oswald sagged against Edward's chest to be held by him. The day's events and his injury had taken their toll, sapping him of the strength to keep up his final guard. At least for awhile. Edward took on his role as support perfectly without a word about it. He let Oswald lean against him and continued stroking through his hair reassuringly. They remained that way for a time, Oswald savoring the moment. Only, as he regained his strength, his concerns and suspicions returned.</p><p>"Ed..."</p><p>"Hmm?" Edward questioned, sifting through feathery strands.</p><p>"I don't understand. I thought you were going to betray me again. Or leave me again. Or..." Oswald sighed, "Good things don't just happen for me."</p><p>He pushed himself out of Edward's embrace to read his face.</p><p>"What's the catch here, Ed?" Oswald demanded. </p><p>Edward studied him a moment, lips pursed before giving a nod, "Right. You wish to clarify the conditions of our alliance. I have only three." </p><p>Oswald was dumbstruck. That wasn't what he expected to hear at all. An alliance? Edward kissed him! <i>After</i> deciding not to stab him in the back. <i>After</i> making a pact with Oswald based on mutual dishonesty about their intentions. All because Oswald had dared to suggest they make an alliance in the first place! Why must it always be like chasing circles with Ed? Oswald thought that they were finally becoming something more. <i>An allaince?!</i></p><p>"Is that what we're calling this?" Oswald scoffed, annoyed just as much with himself for getting caught up in the moment as he was with Ed.</p><p>"For now." Edward held up a finger unperturbed, "Condition number one, You will acknowledge me as the Riddler but may call me Ed. Likewise, I will acknowledge you as the Penguin but call you Oswald."</p><p>Oswald snorted. This man aggravated him to no end. He could be so strange sometimes. However, deep down Oswald knew he wouldn't change him for the whole of Gotham bowing at his feet. At the moment, <i>very deep down.</i></p><p>"Number two," Edward continued, holding up two fingers, "We accept each other's faults and leave the past behind. Betrayal... that's a thing of the past. I trust you, Oswald."</p><p>Oswald nodded. That one touched him. It was no small thing to have Edward admit trust. To be able to put the past behind them once and for all was worth every fucking piece of lost fortune in their stolen submarine.</p><p>"And number three," Edward's voice softened, "You love me and I love you."</p><p>Oswald gaped, open mouthed, lost for words. </p><p>Edward cleared his throat awkwardly, "Do you agree to these conditions?"</p><p>Oswald didn't hear it. He was still stuck on just three words. It was hard to believe they were truly meant for him despite the evidence in Edward's kiss to back the claim. He always thought whatever chance he might have had to hear them had died that day Edward shot him and left his body to the river. He never again entertained the idea that his feelings might actually be reciprocated. Not even with Edward's lips pressed against his own.</p><p>"Say-" Oswald swallowed hard, "Say it again."</p><p>"Do you-"</p><p>"Not that." Oswald waved his hand dismissively, 
"I'm not sure I understood your third condition."</p><p>"It's not a riddle." Edward chuckled lightheartedly, "I love you, Oswald."</p><p>"You mean that? Really?" He gasped, "I... I love you too!"</p><p>"I know." Edward replied, tapping an index finger to his head, "I'm the smart one remember?"</p><p>"You mean the smartass one?" Oswald laughed and rolled his one good eye.</p><p>"So the student surpasses the teacher. After all, I learned from the best." Edward teased.</p><p>"Haha, Ed! <i>Very</i> funny." Oswald replied sarcastically. The truth was he wasn't sure whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. Knowing Ed, it was probably both. He decided to change the topic, "If you're so clever, why didn't you say anything sooner?"</p><p>"I didn't think it would end well." Edward admitted, "Following my heart hasn't worked out for me either."</p><p>Oswald noted the way he rubbed at the spot where Lee had stabbed him. Ed's track record with love really was bad. Oswald could empathize with the feeling, rubbing at his own scar on his stomach. The motion caught Edward's eye.</p><p>"And I wasn't sure how you would react." Edward explained, "So much has changed. We've changed. I worried you wouldn't want that from me anymore. That you had probably moved on. I thought my conclusion was right when you walked away from me to join the fight for Gotham. You said you were following your heart, Oswald. And it was leading you away from me."</p><p>Oswald bit his lip. He could see how Ed might draw that conclusion. He hadn't acted like a man in love for some time. Aside from sparing no expense to bring Ed back from the dead, Oswald very carefully treated him as only a friend. Maybe the distance he perceived between them was of his own making. </p><p>Edward continued, "But then the grenade... you risked yourself to save me. Again. You always save me, Oswald. It had to mean you still loved me. I just knew it... Until a few moments ago when you took out your knife, attempted to hide it from me, and then suggested making a pact. I recognized the trap and decided I must have been mistaken. If you planned to kill me then you couldn't love me after all."</p><p>"So you intended to take me out with you." Oswald finished then sheepishly gave a low chuckle, "We had the same plan."</p><p>"Great minds think alike." Edward joined in on the joke, "I'm glad you didn't go through with it. I had no intention of striking first."</p><p>A lump formed in Oswald's throat. He lost so much, but this... this was different. It wouldn't have been a loss. To lose something implied that one did not intentionally let it go. The complete opposite of what Oswald had nearly done only moments ago, almost willfully surrendering it when he contemplated ending Edward's life with his own hands. He'd thought to toss aside love before he knew what lay in Edward's heart, an inconceivable notion now. It wouldn't have been a loss; it would have been the height of folly.</p><p>Oswald's jaw trembled as he spoke, voice filled with remorse, "I was mistaken. Forgive me for doubting you?"</p><p>"It's the least I can do." Edward answered, pulling Oswald back into his arms.</p><p>Oswald smiled into his shoulder, genuine and light. Lighter than he'd felt in years. Like clouds parting after a storm to reveal a burst of sunshine. For them, the phrase held so much more meaning than the sum of its words. It was an echo of the phrase Oswald himself had used to assuage Ed's guilt for his eye. It was an admission as well as an absolution. It told their story, both the ugly parts as well as the beautiful ones. It acknowledged they had hurt and been hurt by one another, but also that they would do anything for each other. It told Oswald that Ed felt the same way he did. Now, they were finally ready to move on and they would do it together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>